Dynamic adaptive streaming technology is used in several new streaming standards—for example, such as hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) Live Streaming (HLS), Smooth Streaming and Dynamic Adaptive Streaming Over HTTP—to cover a wide range of users with different available bandwidths and/or different client hardware capabilities. In the technology, servers encode multiple streams with different bitrates, resolutions and/or profiles for each video. The clients can select and switch in different bitrates at any time based on their device capability and available bandwidths to get the best user experience. The selection and switching process is called Bitrate Adaptation (BA). Since BA involves switching from playing a current stream to playing a new stream, it can cause buffering delay, frozen video, and/or low picture quality during the transition